


March Words 31: Drain

by Siriusstuff



Series: March Words [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Necks, Pre-Slash, high school setting (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The way Stiles drinks water may be hazardous to Derek's health.





	March Words 31: Drain

**Author's Note:**

> For day 31 of the March Words prompt list: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march
> 
> The word is "drain."
> 
> This is the final installment of the _March Words_ series.

The story of Derek Hale’s life was going to end with a bottle of water.

Stiles Stilinski didn’t drink like a normal human being. He bent his head back so far his neck, his throat, all the muscles, all the tendons Derek didn’t know the names of, they were there, right _there_ before his eyes. And Stiles kept that gorgeous neck, that delectable throat, on display till he’d swallowed every single molecule of water.

Afterwards he smacked his lips and made extra loud “ _ahhh!_ ” sounds like he’d just had an orgasm.

It was going to be a long senior year.


End file.
